The ChildrenWhoLived
by ice.cream.and.hockey
Summary: Harry and Ashlyn are the KidsWhoLived. They are in love. But what happens when Ashlyn has to become Bella Swan and 'fall in love' with a vampire? When the Cullens leave will she see them again and if she does will they see the difference between girls?
1. The Children Who Lived

**-I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any characters related to the books-**

**-This story is purely Twilight and Harry Potter-**

_Prologue_

_Those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies and the tenth month is born_

_They will have a power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And they must band together for the world to continue_

_For if one strays, our world shall fall_

_They shall not live while the Dark reigns_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies and the tenth month is born_

**Name**: Harold James Potter

**Date of Birth**: July 31, 1980 **Time**: 23:59:59

**Eye Color**: Green **Hair Color**: Black

**Mother**: Lily Marie Potter neé Evans **Father**: James Nicholas Potter

**Name**: Ashlyn Rylee Tullman

**Date of Birth**: October 1, 1980 **Time**: 0:01:00

**Eye Color**: Purple **Hair Color**: Blonde

**Mother**: Isabelle Jacqueline Tullman neé Swan **Father**: Orion Daniel Tullman

* * *

The families Tullman and Potter were hidden in Godrics Hollow under the Fidelius Charm, their Secret Keeper Peter Pettigrew, and a spy in Lord Voldemorts ranks.

The old school friends were hiding together because of a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, about how their children Ashlyn and Harry had the power to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.

All was silent on Halloween night 1981, the children were asleep and the adults enjoying a late night cup of tea in the family room. They had no idea what was to come.

But when the clock chimed eleven there was a _crack_ outside-the sound of someone apparating- that caused all occupants in the room to freeze. James and Orion made their way to the window, thinking it was their friend, but what they saw caused them to panic. A dark robed figure was making its way up their drive.

"He's here! Take Harry and Ashlyn and run! We'll hold him off. Go!" James shouted to his wife while Orion pushed the girls up the stairs. "He betrayed us, I never thought that Peter would…"He trailed of uncertainly.

Suddenly there was a BOOM! And the door was blasted off its hinges, taking the two men with it. And as they struggled to get up a snake like man with red eyes pointed his wand at them.

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted, while Orion yelled "Expulso!"

But both spells were deflected with just a wave of the white yew wand.

"Give up gentlemen, its over. The Light will fall tonight, and nothing will stop me." The figure hissed, with a snake-like voice.

"Reducto" both men shouted trying to find a weakness, but both knowing they would find none.

"Avada Kedavra" the figure whispered while pointing to James, the bright green consuming him as he fell to the ground, dead.

"JAMES!" He ran to his friend, who had fallen next to the stairs as the Dark Lord stepped closer.

"Move boy." He hissed, but when the man didn't move he whispered those deadly words, "Avada Kedavra." And he watched as the now dead man fell right over the other mans chest. And with that he climbed the stairs listening for the smallest sound, and after looking in four rooms he finally came across one with a sign that said 'Ashlyn and Harry'.

Stepping in he saw the two women shielding the two cribs from him. He knew their attempts to shield the children were all in vain.

"Out of my way you silly women and I may spare you."

"No please, take me and leave Ashlyn alone." Isabelle pleaded while backing closer to her daughter.

"Kill me if you wish, but leave my son."

"Silly girls, I've won, the Light is falling, now get out of my way."

"Never." They said together.

"As you wish, Avada Kedavra" Isabelle fell first, soon followed by Lily. The last thing the two women heard was the sound of their children crying.

The Dark Lord looked over to the two children sitting in the dark brown crib. Both crying but otherwise staying quiet.

"This is what the wizarding world thinks will defeat me, the powerful Lord Voldemort…pathetic." He stated mockingly, and then whispered those two words. But what he did not expect to happen was the light to get an inch from their heads and suddenly stop. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the sickly green light turning back around and heading straight for his chest. And by the time the Dark Lord did notice, it was far too late to do anything.

Letting out an agonized scream, the Dark Lord was no more and only his robes were left. The only thing left behind was a lightning bolt shaped scar that appeared above both children's left eyebrow.

Ten minutes later the sound of a motorbike was heard, but it wasn't coming down the road, no, it was coming down from the sky. When the large flying bike landed a man by the name of Sirius Black climbed off and started at the smoking house with tears running down his face. As he ran through the open front door he noticed his two best friends lying on each other. And he knew…without checking he knew that they were all most likely dead, and he knew it was the Dark Lords work, and he knew that the rat Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them all.

Running up the stairs he went to see the babies and the girls one more time. But when he got there he stopped in his tracks. Harry and Ashlyn were alive. He ran over and picked up a baby in each arm and held them to him with a new found set of tears in his eyes.

A minute later he made his way down stairs with the two kids so he could take them to Dumbledore. But stepping outside he noticed Hagrid, the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts, by his bike.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got s'um orders from Dumbledore to take th' kids to him."

"Hagrid I'm their godfather, I'll take them."

"No can do, I got'sta take em. Orders y'er knows?"

"Ya, orders okay. But come get me when I can see them ok." Sirius said while handing each baby to Hagrid. "Here, take my bike, it will be easier.'

"Thank ya Sirius."

* * *

That night Headmaster Dumbledore and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall took Harry Potter an Ashlyn Tullman to Lily's sister Petunia Dursley's house with a note saying that the children must stay.

That night Lily and Isabelle activated blood protection to keep their children safe. But since Lily died last, hers was strongest, and thus her family would take the children.

That night Sirius Black went after Peter Pettigrew.

That night Pettigrew blew up a street and faked his death. He now hides as a rat.

That night Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban Prison for the murder of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew, and for turning the Potters and Tullmans over to Voldemort. He was wrongly accused.

That night Remus Lupin lost all of his friends in a matter of hours.

That night Ashlyn Tullman and Harry Potter were named the Children-Who-Lived.

That night the wizarding world toasted its new heroes.

That night would be the last night a wizard saw the saviors for ten years.

That night a coven of vampires in the USA had no idea that this would affect their future.

And that night, an unbreakable bond of the souls formed between two children.

_October 31, 1981 is a day that will go down in history in the Wizarding World. A day filled with sadness and despair for a few, and a day of celebration for those who would never know what it would be like to be marked as the 'Chosen One'._

**~How was it? Should I continue? **

**~Twilight is not an active part of the story right now, and won't be for a while, but it will be there when the time comes, everyone has to be a certain age.**

**~ I'm going to skip most of their childhood but there will be small parts that show how Harry and Ashlyn interact as kids.**

**~Look for the hints and you will see how clumsy Bella Swan comes to be.**

**~Should Ron be a friend? I'm not really a big fan of him, maybe Neville will be Harry's best friend and Hermoine will be Ashlyn's.**

**~Remember Reviews are your friend.**


	2. I'm a Wizard?

**-I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any characters related to the books-**

**-This story is purely Twilight and Harry Potter-**

June, 1986

_Harry and I woke to a pounding on our cupboard door and the enraged voice of our uncle. "Get up brats! You've got a lot of work today! And you won't be eating until it's done."_

_This was a normal thing for Harry and I. We get up when the sun comes up, we do the chores, and if we're lucky we get a small portion of food. Some days are worse for us than others, especially when Uncle Vernon is mad. Or when we have to participate in Dudley's favorite game, Harry-Hunting or Ashlyn-Attack._

_Harry sighed as he uncurled from the ball he was sleeping in-he always did that so I would have enough room in this small cupboard, no matter how bad I felt. "Come on Ash, we gotta go before he comes back."_

"_Okay." I whisper while looking at his bottle green eyes._

_**Later that Night:**_

_Today was good, only a few things went wrong. I knocked over a cooking pan and got yelled at by Aunt Petunia, we got all the weeds out of the garden, cleaned the house, washed Uncle Vernon's car, and Harry almost got beat up by Dudley's band of bullies. _

_We've had worse._

September 1988

_**It's still the same. It will always be the same, but sometimes after Ash goes to bed I think about what it would be like once we out grew our shared cupboard under the stairs, or what it would be like if we had a normal family that loved us. Ash is my best friend, I can't let anything happen to her, and I need to protect her. But I didn't do that today, today Dudley and his gang played Ash-Attack while I was inside cleaning. I dropped all my stuff when I heard her scream for help.**_

_Flashback_

"_**Harry! Help! Harry!"**_

_**When I ran outside I noticed that Dudley and his friends had caught up to her already and I panicked. I tried to help, but I can't win a fight four against one. Dudley and his friends Mark and Sam held me back while Piers pushed her around. Each shove becoming harder than the last. And by the time they were done ten minutes later, Ashlyn's lip was bleeding and she had a nasty bruise on her arm.**_

_Flashback Over_

_**I need to protect her. I need to keep her safe. We're all each other have left, and I can't lose her, I already lost my parents and any chance at a normal childhood.**_

July 31, 1991

"Harry!" I squealed, while shaking him to wake him up. "Come on sleepy head! Get up!"

He groaned and twisted away from me while mumbling, "Ash, go back to sleep, we still have another hour before we get up."

"Well then I guess I can't sing…Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you."

"You just did Ash." He replied while opening those green eyes that I adore. "Besides, what's so special about my birthday this year?" He started stretching his muscles in the cramped space. Yes, we were still in the gloomy closet, sharing with a few spiders and a broom.

"Because this year…it just feels like something big is coming."

"That's just our whale of an uncle coming down stairs." He jokes, smiling slightly.

"Oh no…not that…what I mean is something good, and exciting, and great."

Harry tried to hide it, but I could hear the small sigh he let loose after I finished talking, "Just…don't get your hopes up if something doesn't happen okay?"

My mood only diminished slightly.

_20 minutes later (Harry's POV)_

Lyn and I talked for a little longer before I heard the sound of a bedroom door opening. My uncle's bedroom door.

"Get ready, he's coming." I said in a slightly ominous voice. But she knew that my message had a clear warning in it. We need to be careful, especially her, because even after all this time, my need to keep her safe and out of harms way has only increased.

And the tell-tale pounding feet on the stairs came not a minute later. Then, "Freaks, get up! Make the breakfast before Petunia and my son get down here!" He yelled by yanking open our cupboard door. He pulled us out and pushed us roughly toward the kitchen. Maybe too rough because Ashlyn stumbled and I didn't catch her.

"GET UP! AND GET IN THE KITCHEN!" Vernon boomed as I pulled Ash to her feet. "I want pancakes and bacon this morning boy, and girl get the coffee and juice, we're celebrating."

For a second I caught myself thinking this special breakfast may be for my birthday, but I shoved the thought out of my head. This year would be no different. No acknowledgment, no gifts, and definitely no special meals for me.

* * *

Turns out that the special breakfast was because little _Duddykins_ gets to go to Vernon's old boarding school, Smeltings. But this is good news for us to because Dudley and his buddies are all going; me and Ash will finally be left alone now, sort of.

While we were cleaning the dishes she looked at me with a sad smile on her face and said quietly, "Well that wasn't what I was expecting, but I guess that's good news too."

"Ya, come on let's finish this then we'll start the yard work, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

We had to plant more flowers today. I swear whenever one flower gets even a little brown we have to get rid of it. But Aunt and Uncle don't care because they have us to do their work. Ash and I were almost done, so we were gonna go inside to get some water. But just then our mail was delivered.

"I'll get it." Ash said while standing up and going over to our mailman Daniel, grabbing the mail she yelled, "Thanks Daniel!" Down the street because he was already three houses down.

"Your welcome little lady!"

She looked through the mail as she walked up the driveway and called, "Come on Harry." I walked after her, so I could wash my hands off. But I didn't see that she stopped, so I ended up running right into her.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Harry…look."

"What…what am I looking at?" All I saw was a pile of mail in her hands, one addressed to Harry Potter and one for Ashlyn Tullman…oh. "Who would send us mail?"

"I don't know…here take these inside." She shoved the other mail into my hands and kept the two with our names in her hands. I ran inside and handed the stack of letters and magazines to my Aunt Petunia and walked back outside to Ashlyn.

"Come on let's go." She laughed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park. We're gonna find out what's in these letters without anyone taking them away."

I laughed with her as we ran the three blocks to the park.

As we sat on the swings she handed me the thick letter with green ink addressed to me.

We opened them at the same time and saw the words…

_Congratulations ____________________,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Attached you will find a list of needed supplies for this years term._

_Term begins on September 1__st__, you are to report to King's Cross Station in London, and board the train via Platform 9 ¾._

_We look forward to seeing you this year._

_**Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House**_

"This is it! See Harry, this is what I was talking about."

"Ash, this is some type of joke."

"No it's not. Harry how do you explain how you turned your teachers' hair blue? Or how the teapot lifted when Aunt Petunia told me to go get it? It's magic."

"I don't know how those things happened. But let's just go home and ask Aunt Petunia okay?"

"Okay." With that said we got off of the swings and started the ten minute walk towards the house.

* * *

As Harry and I walked into the house Dudley jumped off the couch and headed towards us.

"What you got there freaks?" He said while looking at the envelopes in our hands, but seeing they had our name on them, he called out to his mother. "Mom, the freaks got mail!" he yelled as he grabbed our letters and ran to the kitchen. "Look, look."

But when Petunia looked at the letters she paled. I didn't know why, she hasn't even read them. But what she did next caused me to yell out. She pushed back her chair-spilling her cup of tea- and ran over to the drawer where the matched were kept. Holding the letters over the sink, she let the flames consume them.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I yelled while running over and trying to grab the letters. But they were burned and unreadable now.

"You retched girl!" Petunia yelled while roughly grabbing my arm and dragging me to the cupboard. "Get in there! You are not going to be out of here until tomorrow, and if I hear one more word of your freakishness you'll be sorry." And with that she shoved me into the cupboard. "You to boy!" She yelled while pushing Harry in right on top of me, and locking the door.

"Why did you do that?" Harry whispered a few minutes later, it was dark, so I couldn't see him.

"She was burning our letters. They were ours, and she burned them. I told you something good was going to happen and that was it. And they ruined that to." I whispered back while trying not to cry.

But he noticed. Harry has known me too long not to notice when I was upset. So, he gave me a hug, he tried to comfort me. "Hey, it's ok, maybe they'll send someone to help us get our school supplies. I mean how can we get magical stuff if we don't know where it is." That made me laugh a little.

"Yeah, you're right." I whispered back.

We sat like that all night, just hanging onto each other, hoping things would get better for us. Hoping that something would go right.

_Two weeks later (Third Person POV)_

The kids thought someone would come help them get school supplies, but nobody came. They spent their time doing the chores, avoiding their _family_, and spending time at Ms. Figgs house. Ashlyn loved her house, she had so many cats. And a cat was the one thing the little girl wanted to have. And Harry enjoyed it because Ashlyn was always so happy there, and he wanted her to be happy.

But it was also on this August day that something amazingly weird happened at Number 4 Privet Drive.

The Dursley's and the two children were eating breakfast. This was one of those days that they got a full meal and ate at the table. But as Harry and Ashlyn were putting dishes in the sink, the room exploded with letters.

There were thousands upon thousands of thick letters with green ink. They came out of the fire place, through the mail slot in the door, they appeared in the sink-which was now missing the water that filled it a minute ago-and a hundred owls came through closed windows. But the windows didn't break.

As the letters addressed to Harry Potter and Ashlyn Tullman came from seemingly nowhere, the Dursley family erupted into chaos. Petunia screamed, Dudley hid under the table, and Vernon turned a startling shade of purple.

Everyone stood still, no one knew what to say. Of course Petunia knew what these letters meant, and she knew they would come, she saw the signs. But she wasn't going to accept it. To her and her husband, magic meant you were a freak.

Only two minutes later, the door burst open and everyone's head turned towards it. Soon a giant man stepped into the kitchen, this man was twice as tall as Vernon, and he had a long bushy beard. He also carried a pink umbrella. This man was sent by Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, what'er we got 'ere?" The large man mused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed, while pointing a fat stubby finger at the large man.

"Now, I can't do tha." He looked around until he saw Harry and Ashlyn. "'Arry my boy, Ashlyn, I remember you when you 'er just this big." He said while making a motion with his hands.

"You knew us?" Harry asked.

"That's right, I knew y'er parents too."

"You knew our mom and dad." Ashlyn stated. The man just nodded his large head.

"Umm, who are you exactly?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper at Hogwarts."

"You work at Hogwarts?" Ashlyn asked, trying to contain her excitement. She knew this man would take care of them, he was too kind.

"Ya, I was sent by Pr'fesser Dumbledore to see why ya didn't respond to y'er letters."

This is where Petunia butted in, she wasn't about to stand by and watch those brats go to that freak school her sister went to.

"Now see here, I'm not letting those kids go to that freak magic school. They are staying right here."

"Yeah." Dudley butted in, "They gotta do the work around here."

"Those freaks are not leaving this house!" bellowed Vernon.

"Now see 'ere, these kids are goin' to th' school, just like 'er parents."

"Wait, our parents were wizards too?" Ashlyn asked Hagrid.

"Yes, they were, now why didn't ya answer th' first letters?"

"They burned them when they saw them." Harry informed him.

"They burned 'em." Hagrid stated/asked. "Now see 'ere, you can't keep these kids from th' school."

"Well they can't afford to go to the freak school." Dudley cut in a little smugly.

"How would y'er like to see a little magic kid?" Hagrid asked while pointing the tip of his umbrella right at Dudley.

"Ya." Both magical children said at the same time. And with a swish and point Dudley squealed.

He jumped and tried to make a noise, but every time he made a noise a pig squeal came out. It seemed like the pig of a boy finally let the pig loose.

Petunia bustled around trying to see if she could fix Dudley while Vernon's face was starting to darken with both anger and embarrassment. But when Petunia Dursley turned her son around everyone saw the small, curled, pink pig's tail. Everyone gasped besides Hagrid, and Vernon's now purple face seemed to explode when he yelled.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND TAKE THOSE FREAK KIDS WITH YOU!"

But Hagrid already had the kids out the door and they were walking down the street. Harry and Ashlyn still hadn't stopped laughing. %%%%%

"Welcome t'er Diagon Alley."

"Wow." They two kids said at the same time while looking at the place in wonder, they wondered how they never know this place was right in the middle of London.

"Now, we got to go to Gringotts first, get ya some money, then we'll get y'er school supplies."

"Um, Hagrid, what's Gringotts?" Ashlyn asked while grabbing onto Harry's hand, she didn't want to get lost.

"It's th' wizard bank. Now we got to get y'er money, then I got to make a stop fer Dumbledore."

The walk to Gringotts wasn't long, well at least it didn't seem long for the Children-Who-Lived, they were just marveling at all of the magical items they could see. But they didn't know that after they passed, some people knew who they were, and whispers were spreading about the kids who defeated You Know Who.

Stepping into Gringotts was surprising for the kids. They saw goblins. Real life short, wrinkly, mean looking goblins.

(Griphook,_ Hagrid_**, Harry,**_** Ashlyn)**_

"_Griphook, good t'er see ya. We need to visit these kid's vaults_."

"Keys?" He said in his gravelly voice.

"_Right e're_."

"This way then."

The group of four made their way to a cart on the opposite wall from where they were standing. They climbed on and held on tight because the next second they were zooming and going up and down and side to side and then they jerked to a sudden stop.

"The Potter Vault, number 687, please move quickly."

As they stepped off Hagrid opened the vault and what they saw took their breath away. Mountains of gold, silver, and bronze stood tall, but there were also artifacts that looked like they could date back to the 15th century.

"_Ok, Harry, grab a handful of each coin an put it in this 'er bag. That's it, make sure ye have enough for y'er school supplies."_

Harry stuffed the red bag with the initials J.P on it until it was full. And as he took one more look around he said, **"Ok, I'm ready."**

"_Ashlyn, y'er turn now. Let's go we got to get to her vault."_

Their next cart ride was not as fast as they only dropped two levels. But the jerking motions the cart made were making Ashlyn a little sick.

"The Tullman Vault, number 826, again move quickly."

The Tullman vault carried around the same amount of gold and silver as the Potter vault, but there were much more family heirlooms. There were swords, medallions, tiaras, even dresses. But as Ashlyn looked around the room one more time before she left something caught her eye.

A tiara in the back of the room, small, yet covered in diamonds and emeralds. As she looked closer she noticed the emeralds were the same color as Harry's eyes, and she absolutely loved the color of his eyes. And the fact that the tiara seemed like it had a part of him in it made it all the more lovely to her. She knew that she would get married in this crown. She had a feeling she would.

She gave it one more look as she turned and said, _**"Let's go."**_

They made one more stop at Vault 713 that day, Hagrid had to pick something up for 'Hogwarts Business'.

Hagrid expected what happened next, but Harry and Ashlyn had no idea what was coming. Fans.

People stopped them to shake their hands and say things like 'Great to have you back Harry, Ashlyn', 'So good to see you again', 'You probably don't remember me do you?', and 'You did the world a great deed, a great deed indeed.'

Harry just grabbed Ashlyn's hand and tried to pull away from the people who were harassing them. When they finally found an empty area Harry turned to Hagrid and demanded, "**What are they talking about?"**

"_**Yeah, we never did any great deed. We've lived with our Harry's aunt and uncle since our parents died in a car accident when we were one."**_

"_What 'er you talking about? Y'er parents didn't die in any car crash. Y'er parents were killed by the Dark Lord."_

"**Who is the Dark Lord?"**

"_V-V-Vol-Voldemort. He killed y'er parents when he came after ye."_

"_**So what happened to Voldemort?"**_

"_Don't speak his name. Call 'im You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. And ye two killed him."_

"**Hagrid, we didn't kill anyone."**

"_Look, ye two are the only people ever to survive th' Killing Curse, y'er famous for that alone, y'er the Children-Who-Lived. And Voldemort died trying to kill ye. That's why you have those scars"_ Their hands immediately flew to their lightning-bolt shaped scars to try to cover them up.

"_**So?"**_

"_So what?"_

"**So why do they keep staring at us and congratulating us on something we don't remember?"**

"_Because you two are heroes in our world. Now let's get going. We got to buy y'er school supplies. Ollivander's first."_

They were right by the wand-makers shop. But Hagrid left them telling them he had to go to one more place, and that after they got their wands they should head over to Madam Malkin's to get their robes.

As they stepped in an old man with wild white hair came forward holding a box.

"Ah, Ashlyn Tullman and Harry Potter…yes I wondered when I would see you." The man whispered while looking each child over. "Now…ladies first, yes, now which is your wand arm child?"

"Ummm...."

"Which arm do you hold a pen with?" he asked patiently.

"Oh my right arm sir." She said while holding out her arm as a tape measure flew over and measured every part of her arm, but even the space between her nostrils and the length of her eyebrow. Ollivander walked to the back of the shop and grabbed a few boxes for her to try.

"Here try this, willow nine inches core of a unicorns tail. Give it a swish." But the second her hand touched the wand Ollivander's eyebrows singed.

"Oh my gosh I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to." Ashlyn pleaded while handing him the wand back.

"It's quite alright dear, now try this one, redwood ten and a half inches core of pixie dust. Just like your mothers." He said while handing her the wand, but when she waved it a couple of boxes exploded.

"Interesting…hmmm…ok lets try this one, holly eight and three-quarter inches core of an owl feather."

This time Harry started floating.

"Oh my gosh Harry I am so sorry…Oh I don't know how to get you down…how do I get him down?" She begged Ollivander.

"Just hand me the wand dearie and he'll come down nice and gently." But Harry did not come down gently, he came down with an audible _thump._

"Ahhh…are you ok Harry?

"Yeah, I'm good, it's ok don't worry." He tried to assure her.

"Oh that was horrible." She sighed.

The process repeated itself over and over for the next ten minutes, and each time Ollivander handed Ashlyn a wand something bad would happen, and she would feel horrible.

"No need to apologize my dear, the wand chooses the wizard…Interesting…hmmm…let me try something…I'll be one minute."

When he turned the corner Ashlyn turned to Harry with tears threatening to fall and in return he gave her a tight hug as she whimpered, "I'm hopeless, I'll never get a wand and they'll send me back home while you go to school. I can't stay with the Dursley's by myself Harry, I can't."

"Hey, you won't have to stay with them because your going to Hogwarts, and you're gonna find a wand, and we are going to school together ok?"

She didn't say anything because she was still skeptical, but she did nod, just so he wouldn't feel bad anymore. It was at this point that Ollivander came back with two dusty boxes.

"Now, I didn't think I would try these but this is a special case. Try this one first." He handed her a white wand that seemed to glow, it was so white. "Yew wand, 10 ½ inches, core of phoenix tears."

As she took the wand she felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach and as she gave it a flick, purple and silver sparks shot out. And Ashlyn couldn't help herself, she jumped up and squealed, clapping her hands together, which ultimately caused more purple sparks to shoot out of the tip.

"Hmmm…interesting, very interesting…Okay Mr. Potter your turn."

And Harry had the same problems as the other Child-Who-Lived, he blew up a shelf, he sprayed Ashlyn with water, he set the door on fire, and turned Ollivander's hair neon yellow. After twenty minutes he still did not have a wand. So, Ollivander handed him the wand out of the second box he brought out when he retrieved Ashlyn's wand.

"Maybe…this is interesting, very interesting…try this Mr. Potter…holly, 11 inches, core of a phoenix feather." Harry gave it a flick and felt the same warmth traveling up his arm as red and silver sparks shot out of his wand. He couldn't help but feel relieved because now he knew what Ashlyn felt like not so long ago.

"Interesting…never seen it before, but I should have guessed…yes very interesting indeed."

"Excuse me sir, but what's interesting?" Harry asked as he turned to face the aging man.

"Oh…well, it just so happens that your wands are the brother and sister wands of the one that belonged to the man who gave you those scars." The children stood gob smacked at this declaration. "Yes, Lord Voldemort did great things with his wand, terrible, but great. I expect great things out of the two of you."

"Yes sir." Ashlyn managed to say.

"Now…that will be fourteen gold galleons, seven each." After each child handed him the respected money they left the shop and headed down the street towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

* * *

As they entered the robe shop a middle aged woman walked over to them, her eyes flashing to their scars. She would be one of many to do that over the years.

"Hello dearies, let me guess, Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes ma'am." They nodded.

"Well you just stand next to that boy over there, he's getting fitted for his robes to, and I'll be with you in a few more minutes."

When they got to the platforms Ashlyn was standing next to a boy with blonde hair with Harry on the other side.

**Draco, **_Ashlyn, _Harry

A few minutes passed, where they were all getting fitted before the blonde boy spoke.

"**I'm hoping to be in Slytherin house, it's the best, and my whole family has been in Slytherin. How about you? What house do you…"** He suddenly trailed off as he spotted something in the window.

Turning to see who it was Ashlyn and Harry spotted Hagrid standing in the window waiting for them with two cages behind him.

"Oh that's just Hagrid, he's showing us around."

But then Draco Malfoy was done getting fitted for his robes and he quickly walked outside, thinking they were below him because they were mudbloods.

"_That was weird."_

"Yeah…hey I wonder what the other houses are. I mean we've heard about Gryffindor and Slytherin, I wonder how many there are."

"_We'll ask Hagrid in a few minutes."_ After a few minutes of poking and prodding their robes were finished and they each walked out of the door with seven robes each.

"Hey Hagrid." They said together.

" Hello, I got something f'er ye. A birthday present for each of ye." He handed Harry a cage with a beautiful snow white owl with amber eyes, she nipped his fingers gently to show that she liked him. And he handed Ashlyn a cage with a snow white baby kitten with blue eyes. She purred when Ash scratched her behind her ears. "Now that's a kneazle, look just like 'em cats, y'er not suppose to have 'em but no one will know th' difference."

"Hagrid thank you so much! I love her…oh but I don't know what to name her. Thank you so much." Ashlyn babbled while jumping up to give Hagrid a hug. It was very hard because he was so tall, but he helped her. And Harry couldn't help but smile at his best friend.

"Hagrid, you shouldn't have. Really, but thank you, these mean a lot to us."

"So, what ye gonna name 'em?" He asked the kids while setting Ashlyn back on the ground so she could grab her new kneazle out of the cage. The small animal purred contentedly and rested her head on the young girls shoulder as she fell asleep.

Harry thought for a few moments before he announced, "Hedwig."

"What about you Ashlyn, what ye gonna name 'er?"

"Umm…how about…Calliope, she was a Greek muse."

"Perfect." Harry told her.

The next hour was spent with Ashlyn and Harry buying their school supplies, while Hagrid tried to keep people they didn't know from introducing themselves and saying thank you to the two saviors of the wizarding world. But Hagrid also told them all about Hogwarts, especially the houses. They learned their parents were from Gryffindor, the house of the brave, and this is where they wanted to go. Slytherin was where dark wizards went, like Lord Voldemort.

* * *

That summer Ashlyn Tullman and Harry Potter learned they are wizards.

That summer they learned they were the wizarding world's saviors.

That summer they learned about their parents.

That summer they learned they would not live with the Dursley's anymore, except summers.

That summer the wizard's finally met their 'Chosen One's'

That summer a group of seven never knew that a young girl would soon come into their lives.

That summer was one of the best yet for the Children-Who-Lived.

_The summer of 1991 was one that two people would never forget, because they learned of their parents and they learned that they were special. But they did not yet know of future hardships they would face as the 'Chosen One's'. They need to be prepared for their future. And Hogwarts was where they would do just that._

**~How was it? I made it a long chapter because it would not have made sense to make this two.**

**~Once again Twilight will not come in to play for a while. But i did put in one clue just so it is still a crossover story.**

**~What year should Ashlyn/Bella go to Forks? I was thinking summer before 5****th**** year and she'll stay until right before Harry goes to the DOM. Let me know what you think.**

**~Ron probably won't be Harry's best friend, but they won't be enemies either, just acquaintances. **

**~Next up: Harry and Ashlyn go to Hogwarts and get sorted. They also learn what their fame comes with.**

**~Any ideas you have are welcome and appreciated.**

**~Remember reviews are your friend.**

**~Thank you for reading!**


	3. New Beginnings

**-I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any characters related to the books-**

**-Sorry if it's a little boring-**

**-I'm skipping all events up until the train station, after Vernon drops them off-**

September 1, 1991

Today was the day. The day that magical children all across Britain would head to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Harry and Ashlyn barely had enough time to grab their trunks and animal cages before Uncle Vernon peeled out of his parking space and raced down the street, leaving the two kids standing outside the station.

_Ashlyn POV_

_I can't believe we're finally free; I couldn't wait until we were out of that house and free to go learn magic. We had everything packed almost three days before we even left and today we got up bright and early. Not even Petunia's screeching could ruin my good mood._

_But now Harry and I were standing outside King's Cross Station, and we had no idea where Platform 9 ¾ was. In the few times we had been here before to go visit Aunt Marge there was never a Platform 9 ¾. _

_As we walked inside I noticed some people giving Harry and I odd stares, especially since we had a sleeping owl sitting on the luggage trolley. We walked for ten minutes until we came across Platform 9, and about thirty feet away was Platform 10. No Platform 9 ¾ anywhere in sight._

_After staring at the two for ten minutes Harry spoke, "Maybe we should ask someone, because it doesn't look like anyone else has a Hogwarts trunk."_

"_Yeah, great idea, there's someone that works here over there, come on." I replied as we headed a little closer towards Platform 8. _

"_Excuse us sir, but could you tell us how to get to Platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked the man in blue. He just stared at us for several moments before he chuckled and said,_

"_There is no such thing as Platform 9 ¾ kids, let me see your ticket." He was still laughing quietly as I handed him my train ticket. He looked at it a few moments and noticing that our tickets did say Platform 9 ¾, he sighed, "Look kid, this is probably some kind of joke."_

"_Yeah sure." Harry replied as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards Platform 9, we knew it wasn't a joke, we had seen the magic for ourselves._

_**Harry's POV**_

_**Well, this is going absolutely great, I thought. Not only couldn't we find the platform, but there was only twenty minutes until the train took off, and we had to be on that train, we just had to. I was not about to have us go back to our loving family when we were suppose to be at Hogwarts.**_

_**Ash and I stood by Platform 9 for another ten minutes, looking for anyone that looked like they were heading to the school as well. But we didn't see anyone. Another two minutes passed before I heard a group of people talking. "Hey Ash look" I whispered pointing to a family of read heads, "they look like their going to Hogwarts too. Come on let's follow them, they'll know how to get to the Platform."**_

_**She stayed quiet as she grabbed my left and we walked slowly behind the large family dressed in robes.**_

(Conversation)

'Look at all the muggles Gred'_**a boy of about thirteen with red hair said.**_

'Oh yes Forge, how much fun it looks like they are having'_** an identical boy replied to what seemed to be his twin.**_

'Indeed, we should help them have more fun'_**the first boy said again.**_

'Come now boys, we must hurry; the train is leaving in ten minutes_'__** a man that seemed to be the father of the group said.**_

'Why they put the platform in a muggle train station is always beyondme'_**the mother of the group said.**_

_Ashlyn's POV_

_Harry and I walked behind the family for about a minute, wondering at their conversation, what were they talking about? But Harry decided to make our presence known, but because we had seen people's reaction to us we hid our scars with our hair._

_I swept my light blonde bangs over the left side of my face, effectively covering my scar, then I fixed Harry's black fringe to cover his face. When I was sure that they wouldn't recognize us I grabbed his hand and walked towards the family, waiting for him to speak. I ignored the small spark I felt when I grabbed his hand._

_He raised his hand and tapped on the mother's shoulder lightly, "Excuse me ma'am."_

_She turned around and smiled at him, "Hello dearies, what can we do for you?"_

_Now I spoke up, still holding Harry's hand, "We were wondering if you could help us get to the platform, we've been trying to find it for almost twenty minutes now."_

_She looked at us for a second, then at our trunks, and seeing the owl she must have realized we were going to Hogwarts as well. _

"_Oh of course…of course, let me introduce you to my children, their going to Hogwarts too." She said and nodded to each child as she named them. "Percy is a fifth year, the twins Fred and George, my youngest son Ronald, he's a first year too. And my daughter Ginny, she's going to Hogwarts next year."_

_The girl smiled and giggled when she saw Harry._

"_Nice to meet you." Harry said, not wanting to introduce us, I nodded my greeting._

"_Yes, Percy you first, get a good running start." She said to her son as I watched him run straight at the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. I waited on baited breath for the impact but it never came, the boy named Percy just walked right through the brick wall._

Third Person POV

One by one the Weasley children went through until it was Harry and Ashlyn's turn. Mrs. Weasley turned to the two unknown children and pointed to Ashlyn, "You first dear, remember a good grip on the trolley and a good running start."

And with that Ashlyn ran towards the wall, she was still nervous even though she knew that she would pass right through. The fact that you're running towards an unmovable object scared her. But as she walked to the other side of the barrier she couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise as she stepped out of the way, knowing Harry would be coming through.

Twenty seconds later the two Children-Who-Lived walked around Platform 9 ¾, looking at the gleaming scarlet train that had the words Hogwarts written on the side in gold. There were families milling about saying last minute good byes to their kids, children and parents hoisting trunks and cages onto the train, and kids waving out windows.

They watched the Weasley children saying goodbye to their parents as they climbed onto the train to look for a compartment. They found an empty one at the back, and as Harry put their trunks into the overhead compartment Ashlyn opened the window and then took out Calli, **(A/N short for Calliope her cat)**. Harry and Ashlyn sat down next to each other when the train started, both of them playing with the small white kneazle.

* * *

The Children-Who-Lived enjoyed their quiet company, just enjoying the other's company for the first part of their train ride. They had no desire to go talk with the other kids, they knew that they were whispered at, and they did not enjoy people staring at them.

Thirty minutes into the ride Harry and Ashlyn were talking about what they had read in _Hogwarts: a History_, when there was a knock at the door. As they turned towards the sound, the read headed boy-Ronald, came in and asked, **"Can I sit here, my brother's ditched me, and all the other compartments are full?"**

"_Sure"_ Ashlyn said while petting the now sleeping Calli in her lap.

"**Thanks."** He replied. **"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."**

__Harry, **Ron, **_Ashlyn, __**Hermione**___

Knowing they had to tell them their names Harry Potter stuck his hand out and said, "Harry Potter and this is Ashlyn Tullman."

The compartment was quiet for a few moments until Ron's eyes flicked toward the location of their scars, which were still covered by the black and blonde hair.

"**Do you really have the scar?"** He whispered while pointing to his forehead, he said it like it was some big secret.

Ashlyn nodded and said, _"Yeah."_ While moving her bangs out of the way.

"**Wicked."**

"_Yeah."_ The Girl-Who-Lived replied awkwardly.

The children talked for a while but mostly stayed quiet until the snack trolley came in.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A kind old woman asked.

"**No thanks, I'm set."** He said dejectedly while holding up small sand which bag.

"Yes, please." Harry said while grabbing five gold galleons out of his pocket. The Weasley child could only stare at the amount of money. Harry and Ashlyn bought a little of everything: Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

After eating for about two minutes the two noticed that Ron Weasley was staring at them, not eating his opened sand which.

"_You want some?" _Ashlyn ventured.

"**Yeah."** He said, but before the words even left his mouth the sand which was put away and he was grabbing a box of Chocolate Frogs, and Berty Bott's. The other two occupants of the compartment stared at him as he shoved food into his mouth. The next two hours were spent in a slightly awkward silence. No one knew what to say, and any conversations started were quickly finished. And Harry and Ashlyn didn't want to start any conversations with the stranger in their compartment.

Soon Ron spoke, **"You guys wanna see some magic?"** he said while pulling out a short, fat, dark brown wand.

"Ugh, sure." Harry said while he watched as the other boy pulled out a rat that was missing a toe.

"**I'm gonna turn him yellow. My brother George taught me the spell last week."**

"_Cool." _But what no one knew was that this spell was a fake. Harry and Ashlyn watched as he waved his wand and spoke a rhyme.

"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

Nothing happened, no color change, not even one hair on the old rat's body turned yellow.

"Well…that was umm…interesting." Harry said while Ron's face turned the same shade of red as his hair.

Suddenly the door barged open and a girl with bushy hair and slightly buck teeth came into their compartment. She looked around a bit before she spoke.

"_**Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."**_ She said snobbishly while turning to look at Ron. _**"Oh are you doing magic, I would love to see, and what spell are you doing?"**_ She rushed out.

"_He was going to turn his rat yellow, but that didn't work to well." _Ashlyn said while turning to face her and sticking her hand out for her to shake. _"Hi, I'm Ashlyn Tullman. What's your name?"_

"_**Ashlyn Tullman…your one of the Children-Who-Lived. I've read all about what happened to you and Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger."**_

"Hey, I'm Harry Potter." He said while shaking her hand and giving her a small nod.

"_**Oh my gosh, this is exciting."**_ She said, but then she noticed the tape holding his round glasses together. _**"Oh let me fix those for you, I read about the charm this summer."**_ She said while taking out a long light brown wand and saying a clear, _**"Reparo."**_

All of the children watched as a spark touched Harry's glasses and the tape disappeared, the crack now gone.

"_Oh that was in the Charm's book. I haven't read that one yet, I've only read half of it so far."_

Harry just rolled his eyes; Ashlyn had made him start reading some of the books as well. Ron Weasley just listened to the conversation incredulously, wondering why they would want to read text books over the summer.

The conversation continued for another ten minutes before Hermione said, _**"We'll be arriving soon, best put on your robes."**_ And with that she left.

"_You heard her boys, I need to change, out for ten minutes then you can come back in."_

The boys grabbed their robes and shuffled out while she lifted Calli off her lap, trying not to wake her, and put on her uniform and robes. And as said, ten minutes later the boys came back dressed in their uniforms and they all sat down again.

Five minutes later an electronic voice echoed throughout the large train, "We have arrived at Hogsmeed, please leave your luggage on the train as it will be separately transported to the school. Have a nice year at Hogwarts."

As Harry opened the compartment door Ashlyn grabbed Calli and the three pushed their way into the hall.

Upon arriving outside two minutes later they heard a voice shouting, "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Harry and Ashlyn set off running to the half-giant.

"Hagrid! How are you?" Harry asked as they stopped in front of him.

"'Arry, Ashlyn, how are ye? Find th' platform alrigh'?"

"We couldn't find it at first but some one helped us out. Made it just in time." Ashlyn replied.

"Good, good." By that time all of the first year students had gathered around Hagrid, so the next time he spoke it was to the group of 40. "This way, no more an three ta a boat." He called out while turning and walking towards a lake, his lantern lighting the way for the students.

Harry and Ashlyn ended up sharing a boat in the middle of the small fleet with a chubby brown haired boy. The boy seemed nervous and was clutching a large brown and green toad. As they crossed the large lake a tentacle popped out of the water causing Ashlyn and most of the girls to shriek. The Girl-Who-Lived clutched onto Harry's arm while he chuckled.

But as they turned a corner what they saw caused all conversations around them to stop. There was complete silence as they looked to the castle that loomed ahead of them. The castle had a faint glow around it from all of the candles lit in the towers and throughout the corridor. Every student was in awe of the massive building.

"Careful getting' off th' boats!" Hagrid called out as the boats jerked when they hit the shore. Hagrid turned and made sure all the students were accounted for before he knocked on a solid oak door three times. Everyone waited for several moments before a stern looking witch stood before them. She was dressed in green and her graying hair was placed in a tight bun at the base of her skull.

"Firs' years, Pr'fessr McGonagall."

"Yes, bring them in." She ordered with a stern voice and pursed lips. Hagrid moved to the side as the students followed the strict Deputy Headmistress. The group walked into a massive grand entrance hall and stood in front of two solid oak doors that stood taller than the ones they had just come through.

"You are to stay here and wait for the sorting to begin. I suggest some of you make yourselves presentable." The last sentence was directed at a certain red haired boy, he had a patch of dirt smeared across his nose. With that said she swept out of the hall, leaving the students to talk quietly to each other.

Some were guessing as to how they would be sorted, but one voice was heard above them all, 'My brothers said we have to battle a troll,' that statement gathered more whispers from everybody, boys and girls alike. But other people were talking about other things. Soon a young voice was heard above everyone, "So it's true…what they said on the train…the Children-Who-Lived have come to Hogwarts." The voice belonged to the blonde boy that Harry and Ashlyn met during their fitting.

Then there he was standing in front of them as the whispers increased. But when he spoke they talking stopped.

"This is Crabbe...and Goyle," he said while nodding to two very large kids standing behind him, "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

A foot behind Ashlyn someone snorted, and Malfoy's head snapped to him. "You think my name's funny do you? Well I know exactly who you are…red hair, freckled, and hand-me-down robes, you're a Weasley." He then turned back to Harry and Ashlyn. "You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

"What makes you think you can do that?" Ashlyn asked sweetly.

"Please, some of us have more influence than others, and are just overall better to be around than someone like a Weasley. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Malfoy stated pompously while looking at Ashlyn.

"Well I think we can pick out who's the right sort without your help, thank you very much." Harry stated confidently while looking directly at Malfoy.

The next second Professor McGonagall was back and tapping Draco Malfoy on the shoulder, "Form an orderly line and follow me. The sorting is starting."

* * *

And the students did just that, they formed an orderly line and followed the stern woman into the great hall. But they could not help but be in awe of their surroundings as they looked around.

The ceiling was a perfect picture of the night sky outside, an unlimited amount of stars and a waning moon. And floating underneath were thousands of candles.

They heard a whispered, 'I've read about this, the ceiling is charmed to look exactly like the weather outside, it's in _Hogwarts: a History._"

The students stood as they surveyed the four house tables, and the head table that seated the Professors, they could tell who Professor Dumbledore was; he was in a high backed chair and had a long white beard that reached the sash of his garish yellow robe with moving silver stars on it.

Professor McGonagall took out a stool and placed it in front of the staff table and then set an old brown hat on top. Everyone quieted when a rip appeared by the brim and it started to sing about the Houses. When it was finished the professor spoke again.

"When I call your name you will come sit on the stool and place the hat on your head, and once you are sorted you will go and sit at your house table." She unrolled a scroll and spoke loud and clear, "Abbott, Hannah."

A small blonde girl with pig tails shuffled up to the chair, and thirty seconds after the hat covered her eyes it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF"

Bones, Susan went to Ravenclaw; Boot, Terry also went to Ravenclaw; Crabbe, Vincent was the first Slytherin.

Soon "Potter, Harry" was called out, and that was when the whispers started. He let go of Ashlyn's hand and walked towards the stool, trying to ignore the whispering. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes was Ashlyn giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

"_**Hmm…difficult very difficult." The voice made me jump slightly. I didn't know it would talk to me.**_

" _**Good…plenty of courage I see…not a bad mind." **_

_**I didn't know what to say, so I didn't respond to anything yet.**_

"_**Oh yes and a thirst, a thirst to prove yourself." It mumbled.**_

"_**Yes, but where to put you…" the deep voice mused.**_

"_**Not Slytherin." I whispered inside my head.**_

"_**Not Slytherin you say. Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here…in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the WAY TO GREATNESS" The voice screamed in my head.**_

"_**Yes there's no doubt about that Gryffindor would be fighting Slytherin for his heir if they were here."**_

"_**Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin, not Slytherin." It became a mantra in my head. I would go anywhere but Slytherin.**_

"_**You're sure?"**_

_**Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. It was the only thought in my head, I couldn't be there. I didn't belong there. And Malfoy. I can't be in the same house as Malfoy.**_

"_**Very well then…better be…**_GRYFFINDOR!!!"

The last word was shouted to the crowd. I was relieved, my sorting took about three minutes. And as I took the hat off my head there was a smile on my face, and the Gryffindor table seemed ready to have a party. I head a yelled, 'We Got Potter!' as I took my seat across from a boy named Neville and Hermione.

I looked over at Ash who seemed relieved and scared at the same time.

I gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

One minute later, silence fell over the hall again as we heard, "Tullman, Ashlyn"

* * *

"Tullman, Ashlyn"

The silence had come across the hall again, and when I stepped forward I was pretty sure my hands were shaking.

I saw my best friend smile at me before the sorting hat covered my eyes.

"_Well, well, well…you will be difficult."_

"_Yes, very difficult, you have the blood and brains of Lady Ravenclaw, the courage of a Gryffindor, and the cunning that Slytherin praises." I think my mouth dropped open…I was the heir of a founder. Bloody. Hell._

"_You would do well in either house, but like I told the boy…Slytherin will bring you greatness. You would find out who you are."_

"_Please…no. I don't want to be a Slytherin. I want to be with Harry." I whispered to the voice in my head._

"_Oh yes…the bond you share. Very powerful that is, unbreakable…So no Slytherin. But are you sure about Ravenclaw. You could learn everything you need."_

"_No, not Ravenclaw. Place me in Gryffindor."_

"_Gryffindor…Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." I answered him surely._

"_Alright then…_GRYFFINDOR!!!"

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as I headed towards the cheering Gryffindors. I heard a shout of, 'THE KIDS WHO LIVED'. But I just sat next to Harry to wait for the sorting to be over.

* * *

And four minutes later the sorting was over, ending with Blaise Zabini going to Slytherin.

The Headmaster clapped his hands and the hungry children dug in to the feast.

Harry and Ashlyn had never seen so much food, and they didn't waste anything. But they weren't as obvious about it as Ron Weasley. The boy was stuffing his face, he already had food on his robes.

After the dessert Headmaster Dumbledore stood and raised his hand to ask for quiet.

"I would like to welcome all returning and new students. But I have a few start of term notices that everyone should do well to remember." Only a few noticed his eyes shift to the Weasley twins. "First years are to please note that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. And our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor of the right wing is off limits to those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Most of the hall blanched at that, but a few students were wondering why the Headmaster would tell them they would die a painful death.

He continued after letting his last comment sink in for a second. "Now just a few words before we rest our heads, and they are. Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. And tweak." And with a smile he sat down.

"Is he mental?" Harry and Ashlyn asked each other as the prefects called for the first years to follow them.

The Gryffindor prefect led them through the halls, up the moving stairs, past moving pictures, and down a corridor on the seventh floor. They stopped in front of a large portrait of a rather large lady.

"This is the Fat Lady, her picture is the entrance to the common room, and you must give her the password to enter. The password changes every four days, make sure to remember them." Then he turned to portrait and clearly said, "Wattlebird."

"Enter." The lady said as the portrait swung open.

Once everyone was inside a female prefect turned and said, "Girls dormitories on the right, boy's on the left. Breakfast ends at nine, the only day you have to be there on time is tomorrow. Be in the great hall at eight."

And with that she turned and went up the stairs.

"Goodnight Harry." Ashlyn said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek, before walking up the stairs.

Harry stood there with his hand lightly touching his cheek wondering why his skin tingled where she touched it.

"Night." He whispered as he climbed the steps to his dormitory.

* * *

Before going to bed that night Ashlyn closed the red drapes around her bed and placed a hand against her lips. Trying to forget what the tingling sensation she felt when she kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry Potter wondered the same thing, and why he wanted that feeling again.

* * *

That night The Children Who Lived arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That night friendships and enemies were made.

That night two children felt their bond become even stronger, even more unbreakable.

That night Ashlyn Tullman dreamed of Harry Potter.

That night Harry Potter dreamed of Ashlyn Tullman.

That night parents smiled down at their children.

That night Lord Voldemort plotted.

That night all was normal in America.

**~What did you think? It may be slightly boring.**

**~Any tips are appreciated.**

**~When should they realize they have feelings for each other?**

**~Tell me anything you want to happen and I'll do my best to make it happen.**

**~Remember, reviews are your friend.**


	4. The Dark Lord

**-I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter-**

**-All characters not related to the books are completely mine though-**

**-The years will be in a series of flashbacks because I don't want to go through every detail of every year-**

**-They will mostly be summaries of what happened in the year-**

**-Authors Note at the very end of the chapter-**

**__**_**Harry,**__ Ashlyn___

Year One

_Within my first few days at Hogwarts I have learned a few important things, one: Hermione Granger is probably the smartest witch of our generation, she is also my best girl friend, two: Draco Malfoy is a spoiled bully with an attitude problem, three: Professor Snape hates Harry and I, four: everyone thinks they know us just because we are famous, five: Harry's and my scar hurts when we sometimes look at Professor Quirell, and six: (this is the one thing that I do not understand) every time I grab hold of Harry's hand, give him a hug, or a kiss on the cheek I get a tingly feeling wherever I touched him._

_I guess I should talk about our lessons. Transfiguration was wonderful; Professor McGonagall is a great teacher even if she is a little strict. I turned my matchstick into a needle after only six tries, and got Gryffindor five points. I was the first in the class to get the transformation down. Harry loves her because she doesn't believe the lies the Slytherin's tell to get us in trouble._

_Potions are absolutely unbearable. Snape hates us, and on the first day of class when he came to our names on the register he said, "Harry Potter and Ashlyn Tullman…yes, our new…celebrities." Well he more like sneered it. He even made a fool out of Harry, asking him all these questions that only Hermione knew the answer to. And what's worse is when Harry didn't know he just asked me, so we ended up losing fifteen points from Gryffindor, _each_. Then when Neville Longbottom's cauldron exploded he yelled at both him and Hermione. He said Neville was a "useless waste of space," and then he yelled at Hermione for "thinking she was too good to help Longbottom." Every Gryffindor hates Snape._

_Our other lessons were okay, Professor Flitwick is funny, Professor Sprout is kind, Professor Sinistra is always tired during astronomy, Professor Quirell can't stop stuttering, and Professor Binns (the ghost) is absolutely boring. But I think our most interesting lesson was flying with Madam Hooch._

Flashback

Harry, Hermione, and I were all walking to the pitch to go to our first flying lesson. We were all nervous, none of us had ever ridden a broom and we were all thinking we would make fools of ourselves. When we got to the line of brooms, a couple of people from each house were milling about and talking to each other. Only a few were standing by some ratty looking brooms.

"These look nothing like the brooms we saw in Diagon Alley." Harry told me while walking towards a broom that had all of the bristles attached.

"Yeah, these look ancient compared to those." I told him while standing between Hermione and Harry.

We waited three more minutes before all of the first years were standing by a broom, and not one minute after everyone arrived, Madam Hooch came out of no where, holding her broom in one hand, while walking down the line of students.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." We all replied simultaneously.

"Now, I want everyone to stand on the left side of their broom, hold your hand over the handle and say 'UP'."

"UP!" Everyone shouted. Harry's and my brooms came up so forcefully they caused us to take a half step back to regain our balance. Only two other people got their brooms on the first try, Draco Malfoy and a boy I didn't know from Ravenclaw. Other people's brooms either came halfway up, or just rolled over on the ground. Three minutes later we all had a broom.

"Now I want you to mount your broom like this, and wait for further instructions while I correct mistakes."

Harry laughed when she said Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years. And I smiled when she praised me on how well I picked up the instructions.

"Now when I say three, I want you to lightly kick off the ground, hover for a few seconds, then come back down. Ready?" She asked and when we all nodded our heads she said, "Ok, one…two…"

But she never got to three because Neville freaked out and kicked off the ground too early. "Get down here boy!"

But Neville kept going higher and higher and he couldn't get down. He made it over to the tower and started falling. His robe got caught on a stone sword of one of the statues, but it only lasted for a few seconds because gravity took over and his robe ripped. He fell the last 20 feet and when we all got over to where he fell; he was cradling his left wrist.

"Ooh…ooh…shhh…oh a broken wrist." Madam Hooch muttered while helping Neville to his feet. As she walked away she turned and said, "If I see one broom off the ground you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quittich."

The minute they were out of sight Malfoy picked up something off the ground.

"Look what we have here; the oaf's got a Remembrall."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry commanded as he walked over to Malfoy with his hand outstretched, me only two steps behind him.

"No thanks. I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find it later…say the top of the tower." He said while getting on his broom and flying over our heads.

I wasn't going to let him get away with this, a lot of people made fun of Neville, but he's mine and Harry's friend, and this was just rude. But it looked like Harry had the same idea because we took off on our brooms at the same time.

"Give it here Malfoy! Or we'll knock you off your broom!" I yelled while Harry and I flew closer.

"Have it your way then." He said while chucking the Remembrall towards the ground.

Harry and I shot off like rockets, he dove and I followed, just one second behind him. Fifteen feet from the ground and 50 feet away from the group is when Harry caught it, but he was to close to the ground and he hadn't slowed down yet.

"Ash, catch!" He yelled while tossing the ball over his shoulder. I had to tilt my broom backwards to catch it but I did. And when we flew back towards the class, everyone was cheering, except the Slytherin's.

But our victory was short lived, because our Head of House took that time to make her entrance.

Flashback over

_We were put on the Quittich team that day. Harry became the youngest seeker in over a century and I took the position of the third chaser on the team. Never in the history of Hogwarts had a first year made the team, but I and Harry had the habit of doing things that we're not allowed to do. _

* * *

_**Ash and I have had a great year so far. We try to ignore Malfoy and his cronies, and we try not to make Snape mad. **_

_**Neville has become a great friend, probably my best guy friend, and Hermione is great too, when she's not being a know-it-all. At the beginning of the year we were not great friends, but that changed on Halloween. When Ashlyn told me at dinner that she couldn't get Hermione out of the bathroom, I wasn't worried. But I did feel bad for her, I mean everyone was making fun of her and one of her only friends was Ash.**_

_**Then Professor Quirell came running in and said 'troll in the dungeons! ...thought you ought to know.' I got worried for Hermione. She didn't know there was a troll so Ash and I broke off from or house and went to go get her and tell her. But when we got to the bathroom we got a huge shock. Hermione was screaming and the troll was standing over her, club raised. After we attacked it-I got my wand stuck up its nose when I jumped on its back, and Ash dropped the club on its head- the Professors came in.**_

_**We got a lecture, and thirty house points taken away, but then professor McGonagall gave us thirty points each for outstanding bravery. **_

_**The incident with the troll scared me, but I wasn't scared for myself, no I was scared for Ash, I couldn't lose her.**_

_**Then there was the first Quittich game, Oliver Wood was telling me that he had fallen off his broom plenty of times and if I did then I would be fine, as long as I caught the snitch. Ash seemed scared for me; because she knew plenty of bludgers would be coming my way.**_

_**The game was going good, Wood was blocking almost everything that came at him, and the chasers were on fire. It was 80-20 Gryffindor. And I couldn't be more proud of Ash; she scored three of the goals. But it was at that point that Slytherin got mad. Ash was dodging bludgers left and right, and Oliver had already gotten knocked off by a bludger, so Katie Bell took over as keeper. It was two more minutes until a glint of gold caught my eye.**_

_**I took off with the Slytherin seeker right behind me, it seemed like the game stopped just to see what would happen.**_

_**I was four feet above the ground when I reached out for the snitch. Bludgers were flying left and right and I was getting pushed by the other seeker. And I don't know how I knew, but I knew that Ash was worried.**_

_**I was reaching, and reaching, and I fell. There was a simultaneous gasp throughout the crowd, the Slytherin's were laughing, but through the noise I heard a yell of 'HARRY!' I felt like I was going to be sick as I stood up, I didn't know where the snitch had gone but the game wasn't over yet. I felt like I was choking and gagging at the same time. Thirty seconds later something flew out of my mouth and into my hands. The golden snitch.**_

_**As I held it up, I saw the game stop, and the crowd started cheering. The team came flying down, but the first person to reach me was Ash-the familiar tingling went through my spine. **_

_**After thinking about Ashlyn before I went to bed I realized that she wasn't just my best friend. She was my confidant, my rock when something went wrong, the person I could trust, she was the girl that I didn't want to let go. And I sure wasn't going to lose her…not now, not ever.**_

* * *

The end of the year brought out feelings in both Ashlyn and Harry. But neither of them would tell the other.

With Hermione's and Neville's help, they made it past Fluffy the three headed dog, through the Devil's Snare, and past all of the tests to get to the Philosopher's Stone. Harry and Ashlyn had to leave Neville and Hermione behind after they played the giant chess game. Hermione was injured and Neville's piece was destroyed so he could not pass.

When they came to the Mirror of Erised once again, they saw Quirell standing in front of it.

Our fight ensued, and we discovered Lord Voldemort was on the back of his head controlling Quirell. Harry got the stone and smashed it, but when Quirell/Voldemort attacked them without his wand he burned when they touched him. Eventually Voldemorts soul came out and knocked out the children. One minute after he left the Professors arrived and Harry and Ashlyn were taken to the hospital wing.

* * *

Two eleven year olds made the Quittich team, discovered their feelings toward each other but are unwilling to tell the other, and fought Lord Voldemort all in one school year. What would happen net year? Would they face any more dangers? And what would come of their relationship?

**~Ok so I know this is really boring and I'm sorry and I know I left out details and I'm sorry but I'm having serious writing problems. And I have to read 2 books and write a report in 4 days when I've had all break to do this.**

**~Anyway tell me what you think and give me your input.**

**~Thank you for reading.**

**

* * *

**

AUTHORS NOTE: DATE FEB. 3, 2010.....Ok so it's Feb.3 and I'm so sorry i haven't updated i have just been really busy with school lately and track just started on Monday so I'm not gonna have much time to write. But I will try to work something out over the weekends while I still can. And thank you to my loyal readers that aren't giving up on my story, I promise you will get the second year in the next 2 weeks. Please keep up with my story even though I can't udate that much. I hope you enjoy chapter 5 when it gets here.


	5. Hidden Romance

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter-**

**-All characters not related to the books are completely mine though-**

**-The flying car thing does not happen to Harry and Ashlyn as they are not best friends with Ron-**

Year Two (_Ashlyn,__** Harry**__)_

_After the long summer Harry and I both couldn't wait to go back to school, especially so we could escape the awkward moments we kept having._

_(Flashback)_

July 31, 1992

It was Harry's twelfth birthday today and I couldn't wait to give him my present. I've been collecting all of the spare change I could possible find around the house—without uncle Vernon knowing of course—and even money I found on the street. It took me about four weeks but I finally had twenty dollars. And one day when the Dursley's went to the zoo—without Harry and I this time—I went into town and bought Harry a bracelet. And no it isn't a girly bracelet, but one made of silver that would wrap around his wrist in an intricate pattern.

Anyway when I woke up, Harry still wasn't awake, and he looked so peaceful with his shaggy black hair fanned out across the pillow and his lips slightly parted. He is so beautiful when he sleeps…_whoa wait! Where did that thought come from!_ But I couldn't deny that it wasn't true.

I looked at the clock and noticed that I had been staring at him for three minutes. Oops. Time to put my wake up call into action. I creeped over to his bed silently and stared at him for another minute before I jumped on the bed, startling him awake. He jumped and let out a small yell before he saw it was me and pushed me off the bed while I was laughing. Soon he was laughing too and leaned down to help me up.

When I was back on the bed I noticed how close we were and what we were both staring at each other. I don't know how long passed with me just looking into those beautiful eyes that were the color of grass in the summer, but I was very aware when Harry and I got the slightest bit closer. But as all good things do, it ended when we heard our whale of an uncle barreled down the stairs. Harry and I flew apart so fast you would have thought we were on our brooms.

(Flashback over)

_Harry loved his present of course but we had so many of those awkward moments over the summer. I'd say there were about six in total, and they all taught me one thing. I had a crush on Harry Potter, and he doesn't know. Of course he will never know either because I plan on never letting him know, considering that he will never feel the same way, no matter how much I would like him to. Hermione would be the only person that I would tell._

_It's been about three months since I found out I liked Harry and it's time for school to start again, the train leaves tomorrow and I can only hope that Vernon doesn't forget to drive us._

_But then again, he will want us and our "freakishness" out of his house until summer comes again.------_

_The next day Harry and I made it to the platform exactly thirteen minutes before the train left, and as we were getting on the train we noticed the Weasley family coming through the barrier. Knowing we would see them later Harry and I headed to a compartment to wait for Hermione and Neville so we could all catch up on our summer. I heard Hermione had gone to Spain for a week with her parents._

_**We met a house elf this summer, warning us to not go to Hogwarts as 'The Great Harry Potter and Miss Ashlyn were in terrible danger!' The creepy elf with the baseball sized blue eyes even went so far as to get us in trouble with Uncle Vernon while his sister Marge was visiting. We were locked in our room for two days before we were let out again. Ashlyn and I were honestly surprised when he actually dropped us off at King's Cross Station on September first.**_

_**Now that the school year has started everything has been amazing so far, if you don't count the fact that our new Defense teacher Gilderoy Lockhart is a complete bumbling idiot. Always going on and on about all his great achievements. Well he wasn't such a great teacher when he released twenty Hornsnap Pixies on the class, we were saved by Hermione.**_

_**What was worse was during our second Quittich match, I had fallen off my broom again when a rouge bludgers had hit me—which I later found out was the work of Dobby—and **__Professor__** Lockhart 'healed' my arm.**_

(Flashback)

The bludgers had been chasing me around for ten minutes now, and I wasn't even aware of the Slytherin team harassing Ashlyn as she flew down the pitch. In and out of the stands I flew, even right next to Professor Snape's head, now I was flying below the stands, swerving around the wooden beams as the bludgers flew straight threw them. I briefly saw Colin Creevy trying to get a picture of me.

I must have flown for two more minutes before I was once again in the middle of the field, but it was also in that moment that the other bludger came from the other size of the field and smashed directly into my left arm.

As I rolled across the ground the game came to a halt and the Gryffindor team, followed by Neville and Hermione, and the teachers all came running over to me. I knew my arm was broken as it was bent at an extremely weird angle, so I tried not to move it as Ashlyn arrived and pulled me into her arms.

Next thing I know she was pulled out of good arm and Lockhart was kneeling in front of me saying "Move" to anyone that was in his path. Professor's Snape and McGonagall both suggested I be taken to the hospital wing, but Lockhart assured them, 'he knew exactly what he was doing, and he had fixed hundreds of broken bones before.'

He pulled my arm towards him, ignoring my cry of pain as he pointed his wand at my arm, directly where the break was. It was also at this point that I grabbed onto Lyn's hand as I was slightly afraid of what would happen to me.

He made a slash and jab with his wand and yelled out "Brackium Emendo!" In the next second my arm flopped, every bone was gone. A collective "EWWWW" was heard throughout the pitch.

(Flashback over)

_**Soon after I made the revelation that I had a crush on Lyn, but she would never find out because she would never like me that way. Neville was the only one that knew.**_

_**During the year I had also come to learn that both Ashlyn and I spoke Parseltongue—the snake language—which we discovered during Lockhart's Dueling League in which Malfoy sent a black viper at me. Let's just say that didn't turn out to well for us, almost every student thought we had gone dark, and were the Heirs of Slytherin.**_

_The Heir of Slytherin, oh how I despised that name. Just because I spoke Parseltongue did not make me the Heir of Bloody Slytherin. Technically I am the Heir of Ravenclaw, but only Harry knew that._

_But I guess I see their point, no matter how much I despise it. It does seem kind of suspicious that Harry and I found Filch's cat petrified and hanging on a wall that said 'ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE' and then more and more muggles getting petrified. _

_But when Hermione was found in the library, petrified, I lost it. I broke down in the middle of the Hospital Wing with Harry holding me while I cried. I vowed then and there that I would find the Heir of Slytherin and make sure they got what they deserved for almost killing my friend._

_**We found the Chamber of Secrets, a secret room that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Lyn and I had found the entrance in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after she told us how she died. Unfortunately, Lockhart found us, but we made him go down with us. And after he tried to use a Memory Charm on us, he was blasted backwards and ended up erasing his own memory. But the buffoon also ended up separating me and Ashlyn.**_

Harry faced the basilisk alone. He faced Tom Riddle alone. And he rescued young Ginny Weasley alone. And he came out victorious. With the help of the Sorting Hat, Fawkes the Phoenix, and The Sword of Gryffindor he won. But he still had his casualties, the basilisk fang was thrust into his arm, but Fawkes cried his healing tears over the deadly wound, healing the Boy-Who-Lived.

Because of the Phoenix tears in his system Harry became immune to every poison known to the wizarding world, and because of an unbreakable soul bond, so was Ashlyn.--------

The Kids-Who-Lived second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with hidden love, possessed and petrified students, basilisks, incompetent teachers, and trips to the Hospital Wing. What a long year it was, but the heroes made it through together.

_What could possibly come in third year? A mass murderer?_

***Please Read and Review my loyal readers it is greatly appreciated.**

***I'm thinking year three is the year they get together, tell me whatcha think because I love advice when it comes to my stories.**


End file.
